


writers

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [18]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, The Virgin Suicides (1999), The Virgin Suicides - Jeffrey Eugenides
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diary/Journal, Double Drabble, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: The Lisbon girls survive, and Cecilia is scholarshipped out. Maybe she spies a kindred spirit.





	writers

She writes too. Maybe in a diary. I can’t tell. She keeps looking over at me. Maybe she thinks she’s hiding it well. She’s not. Everyone is gawking at me, she’s no different. Must be a change for her, not being the centre of attention. I got the whole spiel on her being a princess.That there could be media. Better than the media at home. I’m not giving up a scholarship to a place like AEHS because of some girl’s father. Fathers aren’t that important. It’s the mothers who make or break.

None of my sisters are here. Therese has made it to college. I have made it to a fancy New York school. We share a dumpy apartment with one bed and she commutes every day. Mother hates it, but Father said our brains belong in a city like this. It’s a city of sin. I sit in the big park and find something new to write about every day. But most days I write about Mia. The cameras that follow her. I wonder if she has any scars like mine. I would, if I were her. She’s pretty like Mary is. I think I’ll talk to her.


End file.
